As is known, many varieties of memory storage devices (e.g. disk drives), such as magnetic disk drives are used to provide data storage for a host device, either directly, or through a network such as a storage area network (SAN) or network attached storage (NAS). Typical host devices include stand alone computer systems such as a desktop or laptop computer, enterprise storage devices such as servers, storage arrays such as a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) arrays, storage routers, storage switches and storage directors, and other consumer devices such as video game systems and digital video recorders. These devices provide high storage capacity in a cost effective manner.
The structure and operation of hard disk drives is generally known. Hard disk drives include, generally, a case, a hard disk having magnetically alterable properties, and a read/write mechanism including Read/Write (RW) heads operable to write data to the hard disk by locally altering the magnetic properties of the hard disk and to read data from the hard disk by reading local magnetic properties of the hard disk. The hard disk may include multiple platters, each platter being a planar disk.
All information stored on the hard disk is recorded in tracks, which are concentric circles organized on the surface of the platters. Data stored on the disks may be accessed by moving RW heads radially as driven by a head actuator to the radial location of the track containing the data. The track-based organization of data on the hard disk(s) allows for easy access to any part of the disk, which is why hard disk drives are called “random access” storage devices.
Since each track typically holds many thousands of bytes of data, the tracks are further divided into smaller units called sectors. This reduces the amount of space wasted by small files. Each sector holds 512 bytes of user data, plus as many as a few dozen additional bytes used for internal drive control and for error detection and correction.
With increases in data density stored to the hard disk, the effects of noise components within the analog portion of the read channel are increased. Typically, read channel compensation is performed in the analog domain.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional read channel signal processes and related functionality will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison with the present invention described herein.